


Bets, Butts and Mario Party

by bananamangos



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Butts, F/M, Humiliation, Humor, Phil and Pepper tag along because butts, Tony and Darcy win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/bananamangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started, like most things at game night did, with Mario Party. One thing's for sure, never bet against Tony or Darcy. Especially not when they're teamed up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets, Butts and Mario Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I was inspired by some awesome fanart I saw on tumblr. Credit to the artist at the bottom!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, or if this is completely terrible, I am so so sorry. 
> 
> Added Darcy because why not and I love her!

It all started, like most things at game night did, with Mario Party. Opting to make Saturday their designated “drinking night”, Friday night saw them all gathered at Tony’s penthouse. It had recently become tradition that after a long week of work and all around super hero awesomeness, they would all come together to let off some steam and relax. At first, it was strictly a movie night, where each of them took turns picking a movie for every one to watch. After a few weeks, Darcy insisted on trying out game night, and subsequently introduced them all to Mario Party.

As it turns out, it was a bad idea. Especially when Tony and Darcy, the best mini-game players of the lot of them, teamed up together. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but on this particular night, it was decided that the losing teams would have to do whatever the winning team demanded. Pepper, being the smart lady that she is, volunteered to be the one to pick names out of Thor’s helmet rather than actually participate. 

The first two to be paired up were Clint and Natasha. The assassins simply smirked at each other as they walked over to set up the game.

Next came Jane and Bruce. The two scientists nodded determinedly at each other before proceeding to choose a spot on the couch. 

Tony and Darcy were next, which prompted the others to groan and protest. Pepper raised her hand to silence them and calmly said, “I am the referee and therefore, what I say goes. Tony and Darcy will remain as team members. Which means Thor and Steve are the last team.”

Tony and Darcy fist pumped, devilish grins clearly visible on their faces. “They’ll be the easiest team to beat,” Darcy fake whispered to Tony. 

“Friend Darcy, you wound me!” Thor pounded his chest. “I shall endeavor to prove you wrong!” 

“Alright alright, sit down Shakespeare,” Tony waved him towards the couches. “We’ll see about that.”

=x=

Four hours and some serious refereeing from Pepper later, the winners were, of course, Tony and Darcy. 

“SUCK IT LOSEEEERS!” yelled Darcy, jumping on the couch and pointing at all of them. 

“This isn’t fair. How is this fair?” Clint pouted and crossed his arms. “Natasha, tell them this isn’t fair!”

“Sorry Katniss, but a deals a deal,” he smirked at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to consult with my accomplice and see what you losers are going to have to do for us.” He motioned for Darcy to follow him into the hallway. 

Darcy followed, grabbing Pepper along the way. “You come too Potts. Help us think of something embarrassing for them to do.”

The Avengers, plus Jane, all looked at each other nervously as the two entered the hallway behind Tony. Once they were out of sight, they all scrambled to try and eavesdrop without getting caught. 

=x=

Tony wasted no time in grabbing Darcy by the shoulders. “Do you remember that birthday present you gave Steve?” he asked as he shook her gently.

“Alright Stark, what’s your plan?” she questioned as a mischievous smile began to form on her lips. “If I remember correctly, I gave Cap a pair of very patriotic and VERY form fitting swim trunks.” 

“Well you see,” he began as he drew the two women closer to him. “I’m thinking car wash. Nice butts and a very public car wash.”

“So you basically want to harass them and make Steve uncomfortable,” stated Pepper. She looked pointedly at Tony, a serious expression on her face. “I’ll have to cancel my twelve o’ clock. There’s no way I’m missing out on this.”

=x=

“Can you hear anything?” Clint slightly nudged Jane. “All I hear is mumbling.”

“I uhh…I think that uh,” Jane turned her head to try and clearly hear what was being said. “Oh God, I hear something about butts. This sounds like a Darcy idea to me.”

“Shhhh!” Clint waved them away from the door. “Quick, I think they’re coming back! Act natural!”

They all scrambled to make themselves look like they weren’t just trying to eavesdrop as Darcy busted back through the door. 

“Ohhh man, do I have some great news for you…” she announced cheerfully.

The Avengers, plus Jane, could only look at each other wearily as they awaited their fate.

=x=  
“Darcy, do I REALLY have to hold this sign up?” Natasha raised one perfect eyebrow as she stared at the sign Darcy held out for her. “Free Butts? Really?”

“A deals a deal Nat,” she pointed towards Steve. “Besides, the whole purpose of this car wash was really to get him into those little swim trunks I bought for him.”

Natasha looked Steve over carefully. “Nice view. I guess it’s worth it if I can stare at that all day.” 

“NAT! I HEARD THAT,” Clint threw his sponge at her. His mouth twisted into a pout as he stomped off. Natasha just rolled her eyes at him as she held up the sign. 

“Hey! You still need to finish sponging my car!” Phil shouted at Clint as he looked up from his magazine. Darcy made her way over to where Phil, Tony and Pepper were lounging. Making herself comfortable between the two men, she put on her sunglasses and shamelessly stared at Steve Rogers’ ass. 

“Awww yeahhh!” Tony shouted as Steve turned his back to them. “Lookin’ good Steve!” 

Pepper didn’t say a word, only took out her phone and snapped a quick picture. 

“Now that right there is great butt,” Darcy joined in and wolf whistled at Steve, completely making him blush. Steve glanced over at her, a bit of annoyance visible behind his embarrassment. 

“Hey, don’t give me that look!” She got up quickly and made her way to him. Coming up on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear, “The stars and stripes look is definitely turning me on.” 

Bruce looked from Darcy to Steve a few times before taking his water hose and spraying them with the cold water. “Get back to sponging, you can flirt later.”

Darcy laughed and winked at Steve as she walked away, making him blush all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from this: http://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/25565452031
> 
> Shout out to all the butt lovers out there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
